


同归

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Category: Karakuri Circus
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Summary: 授权翻译。原文 https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482595/chapters/46377058在“白银”和午夜马戏团成立三十年后，自动傀儡提议休战，允许他们研究人类。两个先驱者跟着一个罗马大篷车，尽他们最大的努力融入当地社会，露西尔和她的“白银”也在密切注视着。不幸的是，双方都没有考虑到一年的友谊会如何改变双方的观点。





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karakael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/gifts).
  * A translation of [Come Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482595) by [karakael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael). 



> 因此，这开始作为一个裂缝船，很快成为任何东西，但它也比预期的更加黑暗。  
> 露西尔和潘塔隆之间的关系并不是特别健康，但是天哪，如果这种关系不值得思考的话。  
> 在写这篇文章的过程中，我也发现自己试图找出先驱者们厌恶人性的原因，而不仅仅是因为人性只存在于他们的程序中。 这使得故事的中间部分出现了一个特别黑暗的转折点。 没有一个主要字符是直接错误的，但请记住标签，不要太依附于任何一个副字符。

"你错了。"

更奇怪的情况出现在 阿紫花 的未来。 他对此非常肯定。 但是，现在，他盯着火车车厢的另一头，和三个小时前试图杀死他的木偶一起抽烟，他的大脑已经不再认为任何事情是疯狂的。

在他的口袋里，有一块来自乔治 · 拉罗什的水晶碎片，这个人在很多方面拯救了他的生命，他曾经一度以为，他可能会爱上他，但后来却在他的怀里粉碎成碎片。 他的身体仍然潮湿，因为他与 庞泰洛 的战斗，缝合每次他移动，使他几乎无法站立，他的手颤抖着，因为他试图呼吸平静的烟雾在这个暂时的休息。 很快，他就会被召回到前线，驾驶火车去等候的机场，然后带着他们拯救世界的计划回到白银号上。

现在，他精神错乱的程度如此之高，以至于他很乐意和任何人争论。

他想了想庞泰洛的话，从肺里喷出烟来，说道："真的吗？ 我不记得了。"

"啧。" 庞泰洛叹了口气。 据推测，从他空空的袖子和嘴唇流出的银色烟雾对他的伤害就像手指间夹着的香烟一样，但两人都没有采取任何行动去停止。

寂静打开了，直到阿紫花叹了口气。"好吧，我上钩。 我哪里做错了?"

"你说的拥抱。 如果我们要成为... ..."他停顿了一下，想找到一个词，能够以任何可能的方式加入一个纯粹的人类和一个活生生的傀儡的行列。 "... 暂时的盟友，你应该知道这不是让女人笑的最有效的方法。 它不会帮助你对抗 ZONPHA。"

阿紫花盯着自动傀儡。 他是想帮忙吗？这个想法简直不可思议，以至于在他的脑海中突破了冰层，他哈哈大笑。"我... ..。 . 我刚想到的第一件事就是。 你知道我说的是性，对吧?"

"我知道，是的。 但我的观点是正确的。"

笑声还在继续。 ""你怎么知道？ 你是个傀儡。"

自动傀儡冷笑道。 "我们背负着人形的重担。 有时候，这样利用它们对我们有利。"

"是的，但你是个先驱者。 这并不是说你..."

自动傀儡盯着他看，他慢慢地走开了。

"没有。"

庞泰洛扬起眉毛。

"那不是... ..."他结结巴巴地说。 "怎么可能... ? !"

自动傀儡耸耸肩。 "曾经有一段时间，我们努力学习更多关于人类的知识，希望它能带来新的方法来取悦法兰西奴。"

"然后你就... ... 自愿为了这个到处乱搞?"

庞泰洛的额头皱了起来，好像他没有预料到问题会朝这个方向发展。 这至少证明了他并没有像他看起来那样意识到人性，因为任何人的第一反应都是"为什么"，紧接着"谁"。

幸运的是，阿紫花 的头脑被这个方法分散了注意力。

意识到自己的困惑，庞泰洛说,"也许我应该从头开始。"


	2. 第一部：失败的教训

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 休战协议达成了，尽管困难重重。   
> 直到它消失为止。

“白银”正在走向失败。

这很明显。 还有更多的“白银”被制造出来，甚至比那些在对抗自动傀儡和午夜马戏团的战斗中倒下的还要多。 无论是疾病还是年龄，都没有影响到那些投身于复仇的人。 任何人类的弱点都无法击垮他们。

至少，大多数人是这么认为的。

但是，在第一个“白银”被创造出来的三十年之后，却出现了一些严重的问题。

“白银”，无论老少，无论男女，来自各个国家和亲属... ... 都举步维艰。 有些人选择了死亡。 其他人则把目光转向墙壁，枯萎了。 还有更多的人只是失去了移动他们的火力，头脑迟钝、武器减速导致失误和损失，这些本来应该是对他们的无纪律的、不稳定的敌人的轻易胜利。

有点不对劲。白银号的哲学家和科学家们谈到这个问题时低声说道，他们试图用自己的学识和智慧来解决这个问题，进行微妙的测试和编造无声的理论，以免他们的担忧引发进一步的绝望。

露西尔嘲笑他们的工作。 在她看来，是什么使白银苦恼，这是再清楚不过的了。

软弱、可悲的人际关系。 除了复仇之外的某种欲望。

她的同伴不同意。 他们认为，年轻的“白银”的失败，就是身体本身的失败，无法长期坚持一个目标，被持续的战斗削弱，无法从精神上恢复，即使身体恢复了。

一些人在药物中寻找解决方法，另一些人则用傀儡做实验。

露西尔坚定了她的决心，挖掘得更深，用尽一切手段迫使其他人前进，不管是内疚、威胁还是简单的恐吓，当她失去朋友和同伴时不在乎，无视她为了更大的利益而造成的伤害。

然而，在午夜马戏团出现三十五年之后，即使是她也不得不承认，也许，无休止的战斗正在造成损失。

她的同龄人需要"休息"。 一个时刻远离无休止的战争应该消耗他们的头脑，一点时间来刷新和希望回来与聪明的解决方案处理自动傀儡一劳永逸。

当然，这是不可能的。 午夜马戏团不会停止，仅仅因为他们的敌人是不完美的人类容器。

至少，她是这么想的。

\--------------------------------------------------

在基伯龙以外的土地上锄地，是一项艰苦的工作，对于一个正常的人来说是累死人的，但是露西尔还是这样做了，在重复的动作中找到了自己的平静，迫使她的意志走向岩石，荒凉的土地，用锄头同样轻松地凿开岩石和粘土，她的脸就像土地本身一样坚硬。

曾几何时，她会对自己的堕落到如此地步嗤之以鼻，但是，复仇驱使人们把这种尊严和羞耻的想法放在一边。 “白银”需要食物，这是她能做的事。 其他人把她一个人留在田里，这是一个额外的好处。 (尽管这可能更多是因为她要求其他工人遵守和她一样的标准，而不是他们的善意)。

她如此专注于自己的工作，以至于直到有人走过来叫她，她才注意到。

“白银”

这声音像冰，在她的脊椎冻结了。她旋转直立，锄头已经在对怪物的头部运动。

庞泰洛很轻松地抓住了它。当铁制的把手在他手里裂开时，他的笑容甚至没有闪烁。

"现在，没有这个必要了。 我是来谈话的。"

露西尔把小丑留在了后面，但是她的剑一下子就拔出来了。

"我没什么想跟你说的。"

自动傀儡笑了。

"不要这么肯定，“白银”。 我们自动傀儡最近一直在了解你们人类的一些有趣的事情，并且很想亲自尝试一下。" 他低低地鞠了一躬，长长的帽子扫过地面，一副假谦卑的样子，装出一副骗子的样子。 "我是来请求休战的。"

"什么?"

她的剑没有掉下来，但她脸上的震惊是显而易见的。

他的额头皱了起来。 ""不是这个词吗？ 哦！ 等等，我忘了。" 他从口袋里掏出一块白色方布。 "这儿。 这是你的标志，对吗?"

"我宁愿你用它来投降。"

他又笑了起来，她一听到这个声音就咬牙切齿。 先驱们停止咯咯笑了吗？

"没有。 不是投降。 不用了。 但我相信你会找到我们暂时停战的理由。"

她放下了剑，一刻也不相信他，而是听着。 "那就说出来吧。"

"我们希望更多地了解人性。" 有那么一会儿，他的微笑动摇了，如果她不是那么震惊的话，她会抓住这个机会进攻的。 "这三十年来，我们没能逗女主人笑。 有人... ... 建议我们向人类寻求新的想法。"

露西尔发现自己一时说不出话来，战争的本能告诉她，把自动傀儡打下来，更高层次的推理促使她接受这种可能性，不管这种可能性多么渺茫，他们只需要一点点耐心就能阻止午夜马戏团的前进。

"在休战期间，午夜马戏团不会碰任何人类。 当然，我们并不指望你们会如此轻易地相信我们。 但是，如果你希望在我们的工作中观察我们，我们将避免当场攻击。 由于你珍惜人的生命，我们理解你也会这样做，以免你的亲人在交火中受到伤害。"

这就是“白银”所希望的一切。 弱者有机会恢复健康。 是科学家们制造新武器的时候了。 也是一个观察自动傀儡的机会，也许还能找出他们隐藏的弱点。

露西尔几乎比世界上其他任何东西都更讨厌这个生物，但她也不是傻瓜。 即使休战只持续一个星期，对她的同伴们来说，也可以扭转局势。

"我会把你的请求带到“白银”号上。"

"很好。 我们将等待您的答复。"

而且，就像他来得那么快，庞泰洛走了，留下了一个卷轴，上面有他们的条款。

露西尔很想当场烧掉它。

但是她没有，另一个“白银”证明了他们的弱点，他接受了，非常非常容易。

\--------------------------

这就是为什么一个月后，露西尔发现自己在西班牙的一个小镇上，看着自动傀儡在集市上和人类一起表演。

她的任务是观察 庞泰洛 和 柯伦妮，这两个先驱选择加入一个表演队伍。 其他的“白银”被分配给在英国科学学院的德托勒和阿尔莱奇——他们前往巴黎观察人类音乐。 其余的自动傀儡和他们的主人没有任何迹象——自从“白银”签署停战协定以来就没有。

在她周围，人群为表演者鼓掌欢呼，完全忘记了他们的怪物本性。

露西尔努力保持她的表情中立，但是她并不是唯一一个对表演者疯狂滑稽动作嗤之以鼻的人。 对于每一个被允许在柯伦妮的歌声中鼓掌的孩子来说，还有一个因为停止盯着节目看而被严厉地训斥了一顿。 对于每一个从表演者带来的流量增加中获益的商人来说，都有一名警察在近距离观察，以免有什么东西和那些奇怪的表演者一起走开。 整个镇子的人都笑了，但对那些声名狼藉以至于靠表演谋生的人还是保持着警惕。

除此之外，露西尔还发现了一种奇怪的满足感，因为她看到先驱们受到了他们所应得的那种警惕的鄙视，因为他们只是一群普通的同伴。

吉普赛人。 当庞泰洛声称发现人类愿意让活着的傀儡和他们一起旅行时，“白银”人应该已经猜到了。

这个巡回乐队给了这两个先驱者想要的一切——移动性、体验，以及一个足够兼收并蓄的组合，即使是一个自动机也不会显得格格不入。 她们过时的服装在同伴们五颜六色的裙子和马甲中几乎看不出来。 柯伦碧的疯狂音乐与更广泛、罪恶的歌曲天衣无缝地融为一体。 就连庞泰洛也望望家里，把杂耍球扔给和他一样疲惫不堪、面无表情的人。

当然，没有其他人会拥有它们。 表演者天生就不值得信任，尤其是在像西班牙这样敬畏上帝的地方，但即便如此，在整个欧洲也很少有剧团愿意接受一个如此声名狼藉的自动傀儡。 除了那些不信上帝的吉普赛人，他们在社会阶梯上处于最底层。

露西尔给了他们一个星期的时间，在他们被赶出城之前。 如果站在人群边缘的那个捏着嘴的牧师有什么发言权的话，那就更少了。 这将是先驱者们需要学习的有趣一课。 一个人不会与垃圾结盟而不承担后果。

尽管如此，当她看到吉普赛人对庞泰洛和柯伦妮喋喋不休、微笑时，她对吉普赛人本来就不怎么看好的态度有所下降。 任何愿意帮助自动傀儡的人都应该得到他们应得的。

\-------------------------

不幸的是，看守“白银”的吉普赛人很清楚他们的名声，在这个小镇安顿下来仅仅三天后，就在当地牧师唤醒当地人赶走他们之前，他们离开了。

不过，看到自动傀儡帮忙搬家还是令人惊讶的。 “白银”所知道的一切都表明，自动傀儡没有社区的概念，也没有与他人合作的能力，只会像一群暴徒一样进攻，没有能力提前思考，也不相信他们的同伴能够利用他们更大的力量和数量来制定任何表面上的战略。

愚蠢的是，露西尔现在想到了这一点。 人们很容易认为简单的士兵只不过是没有思想的无人机，但是，先锋队的士兵都是将军，善于诡计和计划。

他们没有理由回避被要求做的事情。 庞泰洛并没有对挖厕所嗤之以鼻，柯伦碧也没有对洗婴儿尿布的要求嗤之以鼻。他们没有尊严，没有羞耻。 他们的指示从来没有考虑到这一点。

当然，他们有自豪感，但这是一个艺术家的自豪感，他认识到了一个好的创作，却忘记了低等的人类局外人的判断。 如果这能推进他们的目标，他们甚至会把这个放在一边，帮助确保他们的同伴最有效率，即使这意味着与人类生活中最恶心的方面进行互动。 然而，关于人类的一切对他们来说都是陌生的，都是由他们在最好的时候勉强模仿的有机体产生的。 如果能引起大家的笑声，那才是最重要的。

露西尔站在阴影里看着他们，发现他们的同伴不仅容忍这些自动傀儡，而且还很喜欢他们。 巡回乐队的其他成员和他们一起欢笑和开玩笑，分享他们所拥有的一切，甚至和那些不需要他们施舍的生物分享，接受他们的新伙伴，即使只是因为他们明显的接受本性。

疯狂。 最底层的人接受怪物的帮助。 要么他们是彻头彻尾的傻瓜，要么他们知道他们中间的那些生物并不在乎。

不管怎样，这证实了她所听说或相信的关于吉普赛人的一切。

\----------------------------

相比之下，她的旅行风格，黑色马车和其他白银冒充仆人，支出可以理解的性质，他们的使命。 然而，他们的顺从是一把双刃剑，因为它阻止了她追随他们的脚步，仅仅换了一套衣服就消失在人群中。 一个富有的女旅行者几乎没有匿名的选择，特别是他们经过的小村庄，会立即注意到任何无人陪伴的女人，不管她穿着什么服装。 因此，除了最大的城镇，她不得不背负着仆人的重担，在所有的城镇里都被正式的仪式束缚着，不得不委托她所谓的仆人去侦察自动傀儡，被迫在远处的窗户和咖啡馆里望风，而不是在战斗最激烈的时候。

现在，在三个城镇以外的地方，她的手指颤动着，假装在啜饮茶水，这是另一个地方，比那些落在她随行人员后面一小时进城的吉普赛人更渴望得到她的钱包。 好奇的村民不需要知道，她扮演淑女的角色仅仅是凭借她的经验，而不是出身或财富。 他们不需要知道她曾经的贫穷，也不需要因为一个像他们这样出身卑微的人可以伪装声望的想法而打破他们的农民思想，即使这使她无法轻易地实现她的真正目标。

也许自动傀儡很聪明，把自己绑在唯一可以毫无疑问地自由行动的人身上。

但是谁会希望自己被这样对待呢？

另一个城镇，另一场表演，吉普赛人把他们的一辆马车变成了一个舞台，尽他们最大的努力用他们同类的惯用伎俩来吸引观众。

她躲在黑色遮阳伞后面，站在人群的边缘看着，向食品摊旁的植物点了点头。

只需要几句耳语，第一个西红柿就飞了起来。

人类的目标很弱。 它无害地溅落在舞台上。 很快其他水果也跟着来了，人群开心地转向另一项娱乐活动，演出结结巴巴地进行着。

在舞台上，柯伦碧滑倒了。 没有跟上节拍，另一个人类音乐家抓住了她，把她推倒在地。 演出继续进行。

吉普赛人抵挡住了飞来的水果，舞台工作人员迅速收拾行李，尽管主要表演者勇敢地继续演奏，对水果和嘲笑置之不理。 他们都很熟悉，尽管这是自动傀儡第一次经历这种治疗。 她怀疑他们是否能忍受如此恶劣的待遇。

然后，庞泰洛登上了舞台。 他在大笑。 当其他人急忙跑开的时候，他很容易就躲开了，长长的手指很容易就把水果从空中摘下来，然后把它们加进他的花招里。

他不是一个杂耍艺人。但是，当红色的汁液开始从他的手指上流下来时，露西尔想起了另一个不同的日子，一个不同的先锋，想起了当德托勒扭动着他被肢解的身体，像舞台上的怪物一样放声大笑时，她儿子甜美的脸庞飞过的情景。

她还没来得及离开树荫，汉斯就把她抓住了。 在她的剑出来之前抓住了她。 在他们精心策划的计划毁于一旦之前抓住了她。

在那一刻，她恨她的同伴，就像恨舞台上的怪物一样，因为她犯了妨碍她正义的罪行。

但是她忍住了，看着那个穿绿衣服的怪物完成了这个动作，红色的污渍从他的手指上散落下来，弄脏了他引以为傲的制服。 他的身体上散落着果肉斑点、躲避导弹的弹片以及偶尔的幸运投掷留下的污渍。 然而，他仍然微笑着鞠躬，好像他的表演和其他人没有什么不同似的。

也许不是。 飞溅的番茄和飞溅的血液几乎没有什么不同。 也许，他真的相信每一场表演都以满脸通红而告终。

这个想法使她恶心，但是，人们永远不能低估这些自动傀儡的堕落。

但是，其他表演者的衣服上也有这样的污渍。 从这一点，以及其他几十个这样的节目，当人群变得残酷，没有必要的露西尔的精心计划，让镇民反对陌生人。

也许，自动傀儡已经被警告过了。 这并不是说镇民们忘记了为什么他们会因为尴尬而高兴地笑。

但是，这个念头一直萦绕在露西尔的心头。即使巡警出现了，也来不及赶走那些吉普赛人。 自动傀儡肯定知道这么多... ... 对吧？

\-----------------------------

他们没有。

至少，他们和吉普赛乐队的谈话表明了这一点。那天晚上露西尔在阴暗处听着。 他们选择了正好在城镇中间的地方露营，很明显，他们希望度过一个不用担心生命安全的夜晚。 商队挤在一小簇树木后面，躲在路边，远离任何农舍，农民似乎都不会用步枪和狗把他们赶走。

"那么... ... 扔到舞台上的食物不是捐赠?" 柯伦碧问道，双手放在搓衣板上，眉头皱了起来。 整个剧团的衣服不得不洗了，尽管已经脏了。

"啊，不。" 乐队的女管家 克劳尼 说。 她仔细地观察着自动傀儡，指导着她的工作，但是没有动作去帮助她。 她自己的手忙得不可开交。 "他们嘲笑我们的苦恼。 你怎么会没注意到呢?"

自动傀儡耸耸肩。 "你经常收到食物作为表演的报酬。 扔食物又有什么不同呢?"

"目的，孩子。 他们蓄意伤害。 他们希望嘲笑我们的损失。"

""那他们为什么不干脆杀了我们呢？ 你——我们——将无法击退一群暴徒。"

克劳尼摇了摇头，显然对她奇怪的指控感到困惑。

"这... ... 不是那么令人愉快。" 她考虑了一下，然后补充说:"死亡是最终的决定。 受害者不再被提醒攻击者的力量。 但是，一些西红柿... ... 能够提醒我们和他们，我们是多么的脆弱，而不是强迫他们做任何困难的事情。"

自动傀儡的额头皱了起来。 他们的脸是他们身上唯一真正流畅的部分。 虽然不是很像人类，但也差不多，只有靠近才能感觉到，就像克劳尼现在这样——感觉到有什么东西在微妙地脱落。

"对人类来说... ... 很难杀死吗?" 柯伦妮问道。

"当然，孩子。 死亡与自然背道而驰。 只有某种强烈的情感或威胁，他们才能打破这个禁忌。 他们需要一个——"她咯咯地笑了起来，但那是一种悲伤的笑，没有幽默感，而且苦涩得多。 "借口。"

"我... ..。 . 看。" 她没有。 也不尽然。 庞泰洛和柯伦妮已经在罗马大篷车队呆了几个星期了，关于人类的任何事情都毫无意义。

经过六个月的旅行，柯伦碧才开始理解她周围人类的复杂性。 她在剧团里住了六个月，听从指挥，眼睛一眨不眨地看着一切。然后，她才能理解同伴们的逻辑，开始理解他们生活在其中的奇怪的人类世界。

在那段时间里，剧团在西班牙各地巡回演出，从一个小城镇跳跃到另一个中等大小的村庄，偶尔与其他罗马商队会面，在更大的乐队里安安稳稳地睡觉，然后粉碎。

随着时间的推移，剧团的组成发生了变化。 鹤太郎是克劳尼最小的儿媳妇，她生下了塔妮，这是柯伦妮历史上最恐怖、也最有启发性的经历之一。 在同一时期，一个成员 Enrique，克劳尼 的叔叔，一个如此虚弱、以至于从来没有被允许离开他睡觉的马车的人，以柯伦妮从未见过的最不流血的方式死去。 鲁斯洛经常和克劳尼争吵，他带着家人加入了另一支商队。 两个城镇之后，克劳尼 遇到了她的堂兄 Ucho，并同意带着她的孙子 Tobar 加入剧团，学习如何修理 克劳尼 的儿子 Patrin 的工具。 这是一张奇特的生命之网，这个小剧团不断地变化着，他们的生命在焦点上忽隐忽现，就像阿尔莱奇演出中场景的变化一样。

他们去旅行，每个城镇都显示出人类经历中新的陌生感。 每天晚上，庞泰洛 和 柯伦妮 一起在火堆旁度过，交流他们白天学到的人类知识，同时留意可能伤害他们导师的人类，形成他们关于人类为什么和怎么样的理论。 柯伦碧觉得，这一切都很迷人。她睁大眼睛，迷恋地吸收了克劳尼嘴里说出的每一个字。

对庞泰洛来说，他更专注于激怒他们的“白银”观察员。 无论商队前往哪个城镇，至少有一个 “白银” 已经在那里，或者紧随其后。 通过与阿尔莱奇和德托勒的交流，他知道他们也有“白银”的观察者，尽管他们更容易被他们所选择的领域所接受。对于那些有学问的人来说，才能比性格的怪异要好得多。

据拓荒者号所知，他们的观察员很容易就融入了当地居民。 但是从他们瞪着自动傀儡——只瞪着自动傀儡的样子来看，他们的本性是显而易见的。 可能只有露西尔的出现才能阻止另一个“白银”每次看到一个孩子离柯伦妮太近或者一个城镇居民嘲笑庞泰洛的把戏时打破休战协议。 罗马商队抱怨的过多问题无疑是聪明的“白银”找到了在不违反休战协议的情况下打败先锋队的唯一方法。

所以，几个月过去了，这些马在一个晚上没有拴住，只有前一天表演时多出来的那枚硬币才说服了当地农民归还它们。 这很有启发性，因为克劳尼的儿子帕特林和皮埃尔向庞泰洛展示了如何讨价还价，尽管他们解释说，农场主让他们把动物还给他们的唯一原因是因为他们太丑或太老了，不能直接偷走。

柯伦碧从他们的食物储藏室被洗劫或损坏的许多事例中学到了很多关于罗姆人烹饪的知识。 再一次，额外的硬币，以及两个最好的表演者不需要吃东西的事实，使剧团受益匪浅，即使鲁斯洛抱怨运气是外来者造成的。

庞泰洛每次怀疑商店丢失，或者损坏，或者一个城镇的商店突然没有任何原料，一个新的“白银”已经加入了团队。 这种事情发生了几次之后，就变得缺乏创意了。 但是，小小的残酷对他们的同伴来说是熟悉的，几个世纪的相似经历导致每一次沮丧都被以一种令人厌倦的优雅接受，即使 庞泰洛 不得不寻找娱乐时，他们的沉默的旁观者偶尔遇到一个新的麻烦的想法。 破损的桥梁、丢失的标志牌、刻薄的人群似乎跟随着他们的脚步。 但是，当他们试图驱逐他们、或者让自动傀儡失望的时候，自动傀儡经常消失，取而代之的是渴望得到机会的新面孔，即使他们的同伴已经失败了经历了几个世纪的罗马人的同样压迫，自动傀儡已经把他们自己捆绑起来。

所以，几个月过去了，“白银”几乎和他们的罗马同伴一样变了，只有露西尔还是老样子。

庞泰洛尊重她的奉献精神。 这是他能够理解的事情，即使人性的现实继续困扰着他。

他已经知道柯伦妮发现的一些东西，在阅读偷来的人类书籍方面，他仅次于德托勒。 他知道人类理论，这个理论在人类哲学家和科学家之间来回争论了几个世纪，甚至在自动傀儡被创造出来之前。 他所看到的现实并不完全符合人类对自己的评价，但是他们是有缺陷的创造物，比自动傀儡本身更是如此。

露西尔很好地提醒了他们的真正目的。 但是，她那双银色的眼睛从来没有让他完全忘记，即使柯伦碧完全投入到这个游戏中，把这个角色演得如此之好，以至于剧团的成员偶尔会忘记自己，给她食物，或者嘲笑她想象一个城镇居民。

这和 庞泰洛 的情况不太一样。 尽管与柯伦妮同时制作，他看起来比较成熟，所以他把时间花在营地里粗野、安静的男人身上，而不是喋喋不休的女人和孩子身上。 他们不太喜欢自省，更倾向于把任何奇怪的问题当作"事情一直都是这样的"一笔带过。 关于柯伦妮的问题和建议也很尴尬。 他们说的大多数关于她的话都毫无意义。

所以，有时候，人们忍不住要溜走，引诱他们沉默的影子。 他们轻而易举地在他面前玩起了游戏。

他们的监听设备很简单，远比自动傀儡用来交流的类似机器要简单得多。 自动傀儡大部分的思想都被放置在创造生命的幻觉中，所以他们的模仿接近完美，信鸽看起来和真实的几乎没有区别，直到一个被打开，显示齿轮和腐蚀性的 ZONPHA 血液。

相比之下，“白银”的设备是用木头制成的，它们的齿轮发出咔嗒声。 由于没有飞行能力，这些假生物必须在旅行队到达营地之前放置，或者在剧团安顿下来过夜之后小心翼翼地溜进去。

他非常高兴地发现了每一台机器，并"意外地"损坏了它们。 许多东西发现自己淹死在洗澡水中，被马车轮碾过，被平衡球碾碎，被杂耍的石头砸中。 他们为罗姆儿童制作了极好的玩具，其中一些进入了市场的摊位，准备卖给愤怒的“白银”。

但露西尔却不一样。 他没有发现她躲在树林里，也没有发现他在人群中"意外地"撞到她时惊恐地跌跌撞撞地向后倒。 相反，每次他靠近时，她都瞪着他，他可以认出她最罕见的设备，精确而无声，功能完全实用，几乎不可能找到与她的同伴相比。

他养了一只她的鸟，这是他偶然发现的，藏在一个很好的营地旁的一个洞穴里，上面的粪便证明它是在剧团决定这条路线和营地的几天前放置的。

她提前想好了。 她讲求实际，善于分析，即使在他们没有直接谋杀对方的时候，她也是一个值得尊敬的对手。

考虑到这一切，他不可能不去戳她。 因此，尽管任务优先，而且一直如此，他还是开始更多地了解他们的反对意见。 毕竟，“白银”人正在观察他们。 为什么先锋队不能这样做呢？

\----------------------------------------

露西尔盯着那杯茶。 这是一个富饶、令人陶醉的阿萨姆邦，这个可怜的小餐馆绝对没有任何借口提供这样的食物。

她最后一次尝到这么好吃的东西，是在吉普赛马帮经过的最后一个真正的城市。 这一次，她终于能够坐在体面的椅子上，享受一次正式的法国茶点时间，同时观看怪物们的表演。 那已经是三个星期前的事了。

现在，在西班牙乡村的中部，她尝到了同样的味道。

"小姐，你的茶好喝吗?"

她猛地一扭，怒视着庞泰洛。 他悄悄靠近她，现在站在那里，双手放在她对面的椅子上，咧开嘴角笑着。 令人惊讶的是，他竟然被允许进门——这个地方也许很恶心，但总比让一个吉普赛人毫发无损地进来要好。

"你做了什么?" 她放下杯子，把它推开，尽量不让她的失望表现在脸上。

"你觉得怎么样?"

她眯起眼睛，考虑着。 "... 你偷了一个盒子，当我们通过科扎尔。 然后把它卖给了这里的老板，他知道这样会给人留下深刻的印象。"

"很好，“白银”。" 他拉出椅子坐了下来，在和吉普赛人相处了三个月之后，他的行动更加流畅了。

"为什么?"

他扬起眉毛。 "你不喜欢吗?"

她小心翼翼地拿起杯子，把液体倒在地上。 考虑到房间其余部分的污秽，老板似乎不会注意到这一点。 他甚至没有注意到一个小偷进入了大楼。 一个更好的人会把一个有嫌疑的吉普赛人赶出视线，不管用什么交易换来这杯茶。 她要和镇上的治安官谈谈这件事。

庞泰洛笑了。 "现在你逗我开心了。 因此，我们中的一个将从中受益。"

"你为什么在这里，庞泰洛?"

"你这么勤奋，跟着我们从一个城镇到另一个城镇。 我们不妨偶尔说说话。 向对方证明休战协议仍然有效等等。"

"可是你却想毒死我。 这怎么能算是休战呢?"

"我什么也没做。" 他声称，露西尔被迫承认，她没有感觉到茶叶的不利影响。

很快，她改变了策略。 "你偷了一个正直可敬的人的东西。"

庞泰洛的额头皱了起来。 "那不是我记忆中的样子。 他拿走了 Patrin 的硬币，然后让警察在黎明前以非法入侵的罪名赶走了剧团。 这与我对你的'荣誉'概念的理解不符。"

"啧。 你相信那些吉普赛人的话吗?"

"我当时在场，“白银”。"

她吸了一口气。 "你对人性一无所知，自动傀儡。 那些与你有联系的人证明了这一点。 那枚硬币无疑是用来偿还他们偷的东西的。 毕竟，你做到了。"

"嗯。 当我告诉他们我事后的行为时，他们一定觉得很好笑。"

"我的意思已经表达出来了。 想到你从这种... ... 拒绝中学到了什么道德，我就不寒而栗。"

庞泰洛停顿了一下，用拇指抚摸着露西尔丢弃的杯子的边缘。 对于人类来说，这可能是一个无聊的动作，但是自动傀儡的每一个动作都是有意的。 计划。 露西尔忍不住注视着他手指的动作，他戴着棕褐色的手套，手指尖上空空的垫子隐藏在里面。 更多的模仿，结果是什么呢？

"你姑妈不认为这种人会拒绝。"

他漫不经心地说着，但她的反应是立即的。 她的手砰地一声放在桌子上，其他顾客听到这个声音都不由自主地抽搐起来。 "我姑妈是个圣人。 她关心的是穷人，而不是罪犯。"

他那懒洋洋的笑容并没有减弱。 "从我的立场来看，我看不出有什么不同。 他们似乎受到了同样的对待。"

"你什么都不知道。 有些人是有价值的，有些人是不值得的，而后者则通过不情愿地追求更好的自己来证明自己的地位。"

"所以你不会介意我们... ... 把那些你不喜欢的删掉吧?"

露西尔停住了，她的眼睛从杯子移到他茫然的眼睛上。

"毕竟。 根据你的话，有这么多不值得的人。 如果说我在过去的几个月里学到了什么的话，那就是有许许多多的人类是不会被遗忘的，而另外一些人则是大多数人宁愿从未存在过的。 如果我们的毁灭降临在你如此鄙视的人身上，你会高兴吗?"

他说得那么轻松，头朝着手中的杯子，声音很随意，好像他不是在请求她宽恕“白银”在过去三十年里所反对的一切。

"... 你会这么做吗?"

他的目光移到了她的身上，他咧嘴笑了。

"没有。 这可没什么好笑的。 但看着你局促不安的样子真是令人愉快。"

"我不会局促不安。" 她咬紧牙关。

他的笑容更加灿烂了。 "也许不是。 但你们思想，证明你们的确和别人一样是人。"

"说话小心点，庞泰洛，不然我就把你的舌头割下来。" 她的手落在她的剑上，剑就藏在她的衣服下面。 头脑简单的镇民们从来没有想到这个黑暗的女人会用这种东西，但是 庞泰洛 肯定在整个谈话中都知道它的存在。

他举起双手，这是一个人性化的姿势。 "现在还不需要打破休战，“白银”。 我还没有告诉你我们下一步要去哪里。"

她眯起眼睛。 "我不需要你的帮助来跟踪你朋友的臭味。"

"他们是人，“白银”。 他们不是朋友。 也许是宠物。 我知道这就是你们所说的用动物来取悦你们，以换取安全和食物，对吗?"

"但你还记得他们的名字。"

他耸耸肩。 "他们已经证明了自己的价值。 不像你的大多数兄弟。 不过，如果你继续这么... ... 耍花招，我们可能不得不改变我们对“白银”的理解。"

"诡计?"

"西红柿。 失踪的马匹。 变质的食物... 显然你希望我们有一个真正的人类经验。 我们应该为此感谢你吗?"

露西尔确保她的表情不会改变。 她自己也看到，同伴们的恶作剧对先驱们和他们的同伴们是多么不起作用。 但据说这种小小的报复对灵魂是有好处的，至少在“白银”的医生看来是这样。

然而，他们中很少有人在孩提时代感到饥饿，或者看到自己的兄弟姐妹在收成不好后被卖去做契约劳役。 她可能会鄙视吉普赛人，但这并不意味着她可以容忍这种头脑简单的残忍行为，因为这种行为没有更广泛的意义。 尽管如此，她还是不肯屈尊帮助敌人。

"我可以保证，你接下来要去的三个城镇都会被赶走。"

"你必须加快速度，才能击败神父和治安官。"

"可能会发生更糟糕的事情。"

他在手指上倾斜着。 "莫须有的罪名被关进监狱？ 被偷走送到孤儿院的孩子？ 被人群殴打致死？ 我们的同伴警告过我们这种事。 所有他们需要恐惧的东西，我们不需要。"

露西尔做了个鬼脸。 这是真的。 她所看到的一切都表明，他们设置的陷阱只伤害了人类，而不是他们包围的自动傀儡。

"这... ... 很难。"

"的确。 当我们可以杀光所有人的时候，事情就简单多了。 这是非常、非常诱人的。"

"如果... ... 如果我们不骚扰你的同伴，你会阻止他们偷窃吗?"

圆底裤被认为。 "你暗示这是他们的天性。"

她吸了一口气。 "破坏你接触到的一切是你的天性。 如果不能改变自然，这种休战就毫无意义。"

他用手挠了挠自己的下巴，这个假动作对她比对他更有利。

"很好。 有了我们的帮助，他们能够更容易地养家糊口。 如果你不再毁坏他们的食物，不再把他们赶出宿舍，他们就没有必要偷东西吃了。"

"那么，成交。"

庞泰洛点点头，走开了，然后停了下来。

"扎戈萨。 那就是他们旅行的地方。 到那里需要几个月的时间，但他们希望能赶上春节。"

"我们不在乎你去哪里。 我们会跟随你。"

他笑了，走的时候挥了挥手，背后跟着不信任的目光。

"小姐，我们不想少了什么。 毕竟，表演者需要观众。"

\----------------------------------------

当另一个“白银”离开时，他的话深深地印在了她的脑海里，有些人去了 Zargosa，有些人加入了观察德托勒和阿尔莱奇的队伍，还有些人趁着机会还在寻找午夜马戏团。

表演者需要和观众。

在她的仇恨中，很容易忘记拓荒者和他们的自动傀儡仆人是为了一个目的而被创造出来的; 特别是当这个目的常常以成山的尸体和血流成河而告终的时候。

但是他们只是为了让她姨妈的假冒品发笑。 当她跟随着大篷车，眯起眼睛，寻找任何不当行为的蛛丝马迹时，她看到了柯伦妮和庞泰洛全身心投入到他们的表演中的方式---- 当他们站在舞台上的时候，他们脸上唯一真诚的笑容。

即使当人群因为她没有过错而变得充满敌意时，他们仍然微笑着，把一个傀儡可能拥有的任何相当于心的东西放进他们的艺术中。

当他们不在舞台上的时候，他们全神贯注地看着其他的表演者。

这是一个弱点。 一种本能，存在于一种由木头和齿轮制成的生物体内。 即使是片刻的犹豫也可能成为 “白银”s 夫妇的优势，所以她开始寻找，以了解发生了什么。

一个街头节日，柯伦妮的眼睛紧盯着一个手持小提琴的女孩，自动傀儡静静地听着，即使人群在她周围旋转。 那天晚上晚些时候，露西尔听到同一首歌在柯伦妮的手风琴上犹豫地重复了一遍，一遍，两遍，然后完美地重复了第三遍。

庞泰洛的微笑僵住了，看着一个孩子做侧手翻。 当一位母亲笑着展示一捆剪成奇形怪状的 Unicode几何图形列表的纸时，他滑倒了。 实际上，他买了纸来练习，在接下来的镇上，他和柯伦妮的马车上装饰着鲜花形状的飘带，他做了一个不可能的侧手翻，从一个平衡球到另一个。

他们学会了，这个想法很可怕，即使它证明了一个可以利用的缺陷的暗示。 他们对牵线傀儡的依赖只是他们动力的一个方面。 还有其他方法可以摧毁它们。

她如此专注于计划如何将这些新信息融入到 “白银”s 的战斗风格中，以至于她没有意识到自动傀儡正在观察她的右后方，直到 庞泰洛 在人群中向她喊叫。

"为了我的下一个魔术，我需要一个志愿者。 穿黑衣服的小姐?"

突然间，她成了众人注意的焦点，她的反感和恐惧交织在一起，因为她成了众人关注的焦点。 她是一个阴影中的生物，被一个本该是她敌人的生物拖进了光明中。

然后他走到她面前，从球上滑下来，拉成一个蝴蝶结，一只手放在胸前，另一只手伸出来，帽子上的流苏拂过地面。

有人鼓掌，有人鼓励，她不怀好意地想到，有些人甚至会把来访者扔到他假装成的那个无害的表演者的手里。 他们的眼睛盯着她，使她恢复正常，她假装微笑，握住他伸出的手，认真考虑他早先提出的把午夜马戏团引到这个特别的小镇的建议。

露西尔想知道庞泰洛会对她做什么。 Arlichino 因他的魔术而闻名，Dotorre 他的杂耍，柯伦妮 她的音乐。 但是庞泰洛的行为并不需要伴侣，她所看到的也没有任何变化。

所以他发明了一些新东西，就是为了这个。

她握住他的手，眼睛眯成一条缝，面无表情地望着人类，他转过身来，瞬间迷失了方向，就在他把手放在她的屁股上，举起两只手的那一刻。

她发现，平衡球顶部的空间非常小。 它从来不是为一个人设计的，更不用说两个人了。 然而，当他从她的臀部松开一只手时，她的脚趾尖刚好有足够的空间可以触摸，这引起了人群的一阵掌声。

"小姐，你会跳舞吗?" 他问道，声音大得足以让人群听到。

她的声音几乎没有那么大，只是轻轻地挤出一句肯定的话，掩饰着脚下球不稳定的转动所带来的恐惧。

"很好。" 他抓住一只手，大声喊道。 ""皮埃尔？ 柯伦妮？ 如果你愿意呢?"

音乐响起，她空空的手放在他的肩膀上，紧握着她腰部的手不停地移动，直到她的手紧紧地压在他身上。

她正要推开，这时舞蹈开始了。

\-----------------------------------------

在接下来的五分钟里，露西尔脸上的表情，连同前面的两分钟，成了庞泰洛一生中的亮点之一。 震惊和愤怒在任何人的脸上都构成了一幅美丽的图画，但在“白银”的脸上，它们却是不可思议的。 愤怒，因为她知道这种愤怒来自于被迫做一件让她觉得恶心的事，而这件事是无价的。 但接下来发生了什么。

对其他任何人来说，这种行为都是不可能的。 但是庞泰洛是用来走钢球的。 陀螺仪连接在他的心脏上。 他的骨骼中含有水平。 在大风中，他可以静静地站着，不会被拉下来。

但是他从来没有被设计成这样。 他把露西尔的重心转移到自己身上，隐藏着自己抱着她的事实，想知道是否有人会注意到她的脚趾几乎没有触到球的表面。 然后他把自己往后一推，刚好让球滚动起来，他们就出发了。

观众永远不会知道——永远不会在乎——他用后脚的移动来控制每一个动作。 他们不会意识到，要想像他们那样移动，球必须已经移动到他们的脚落地的地方，每个决定都是在比赛开始前几秒钟做出的。 甚至他的伴侣也只能猜测，当她的双脚跟随着他的时候，当她的眼睛看着他的时候，她忽略了他们之间的旋转，因为对她来说，他们一动不动地旋转在稀薄的空气中，她强迫自己相信这个她有理由害怕的生物。

围观者看到的是一支舞蹈，只不过是一支四英尺高的华尔兹，表演者们似乎在舞动，毫不费力，步伐完美，裙子和外套在人群中旋转起伏。

他把她安全地抱在怀里，感觉到他的同伴的恐惧和紧张都在流血，直到她也被卷入舞蹈之中，被他们的动作迷住了，惊奇地看着她的眼睛，嘴角浮现出一丝不可思议的微笑。

这个形象一直伴随着他，年复一年，一次又一次的失败。 他最大的敌人脸上的微笑，玷污了他们之间的战争所留下的愤怒和仇恨的痕迹，她的眼睛睁得大大的，可以看到银色的虹膜，她的脸上升起了喜悦。

歌曲结束了。 他把她放倒在地。 掌声震耳欲聋。 两个人都不敢看对方一个星期。

\------------------------------------------

"那是什么?" 他们回营地的路上，科伦坡发出嘶嘶的声音。

就庞泰洛而言，他看上去和“白银”一样困惑。

"我... ..。 . 不知道"

"我从来没有见过这样的行为。 你是专门为她做的吗?"

"... 是的"

"为什么？ 你为什么总是危及我们的任务?"

"我正在努力理解它们。"

"是人类，还是“白银”?"

他看着她，饱经风霜的脸上写满了困惑。

"... 他们不是一样的吗?"

\------------------------------

这个星期剩下的时间他都很安静，接下来的大部分时间也是如此。 他没有打算在他们下次演出时重复这个动作，尽管硬币数量很大，皮埃尔几乎恳求他这样做。

直到他们穿过了三个城镇，他才告诉她。

"一定是她的脸。"

"那是“白银”的吗?"

他扬起眉毛，柯伦碧发现自己被他脸上嘲讽的表情奇怪地安慰着。

"露西尔。 她是我们的创造者弗朗辛女士的侄女。"

考虑到柯伦妮。 "这有什么关系吗?"

庞泰洛叹了口气，脸在火光中忽隐忽现，双手有条不紊地从帽子上擦去灰尘。

"... 有那么一瞬间，在表演的时候，她看起来很开心。 我禁不住想... ..."

柯伦妮的眼睛睁得大大的。 "... 如果我们的圣母看起来一样?"

他点了点头，现在她明白他为什么这么震惊了。

"跟我说说吧。 你所感受到的一切。 不要漏掉任何东西。" 她的声音里有一种突如其来的绝望，她用了一个她认为任何自动傀儡都不需要的词。

"求你了。"

\----------------------------------------

如果他们的罗姆同伴担心他们同事的转变，他们不会提出他们的问题。 没有人预料到这些陌生的来访者会表现得正常。 他们过去从来没有过这样的经历，所以他们突然的深思熟虑是意料之中的事。

他们似乎没有多少时间去思考这个问题。 冬天虽然温暖和煦，但很快就要结束了。随着冬天的到来，商队放下了圣诞节的盛况，开始准备他们的狂欢节表演。 当然，西班牙的庆祝活动与欧洲大陆其他地方的节日相比算不了什么，但是大斋节前的狂欢日为剧团在今年余下的时间里增加了很多收入。

每个商队都有自己喜欢的狂欢城市，当他们朝着靠近大都市 Zargosa 的西班牙北部的一个小城市前进时，库拉尼的剧团已经扩大到整整十二个家庭。 每个人都忙着准备小饰品来推销和完善节日的表演，每天都有一种缓慢的兴奋感，随着一月到二月，他们离目的地越来越近。

对露西尔来说，她没有花那么多时间追赶先锋队，而是花了更多时间与另一个“白银”通信。 她可以很容易地猜出商队要去哪个城市，而且已经有盟友为她的停留做准备了。 她期待着能够放弃一个富有女人的行为，重新隐姓埋名。 而且，她离开剧团的时间越长，就越感觉不到庞泰洛那双茫然的眼睛回望着她。

她知道他感觉到了她的弱点，就像她对他那样。 不管是因为她笨拙的舞蹈能力，还是因为镇上的居民愿意屈服于愚蠢，她知道他那天一定会盘算着在将来破坏她和整个“白银”的计划。

该死的自动傀儡。 她知道这个休战协议是个糟糕的主意。 这甚至削弱了她的决心。

露西尔也没有错，当她感觉到庞泰洛的眼睛盯着她的时候。 他为柯伦妮校园枪击案编造的故事在当时看来似乎足够真实，但是怀疑在他的脑海深处盘旋，他发现自己立刻注意到人群中的“白银”---- 她僵硬的姿势是一个明显的信号，即使她的服装和风格发生了变化。 甚至当他们到达他们的狂欢城市，并开始准备狂欢，他发现自己寻找她，不知道什么疑问，她会饲料到他的脑海中下一个。

柯伦妮发现她的同伴的分心是愚蠢的，而且大篷车里其他女人的猜测是完全没有意义的，不管鹤首把庞泰洛的滑稽动作与托巴对来自一个新家庭的害羞舞者戴娜的迷恋进行了多大程度的比较。 但是柯伦妮沉浸在罗姆妇女的故事中，对这种将她们的整个世界联系在一起的奇怪力量感到惊奇，这种力量将她们的朋友和家庭联系在一起，除了她自己，任何人都能。 她需要理解人性的最后一块拼图。 只要再坚持一小段时间，它们就会变得有意义。

\----------------------------------

西班牙的狂欢节并不像露西尔在欧洲其他地方看到的那样疯狂。 这只是众多节日中的一个，重要的是与会者的虔诚本性，而不是任何具体的依恋。 虽然威尼斯和巴黎的狂欢节看起来很平静，但是“白银”宁愿到这个小城市来参加花展或五一节庆祝活动，这仍然让她想起了那天夺走她儿子和丈夫的恐怖，并为她复仇铺平了道路。

当然，城市对吉普赛人和他们的恶魔同伴敞开怀抱的事实只会让事情变得更糟，即使自动傀儡现在表现得很好。 但是其他的“白银”也在跟随他们的脚步，露西尔需要休息一天，参观了远离主干道的一座简单的教堂。

她已经离家将近一年了。 离她的女儿和她的职责还有一年。 对于 “白银” 其他地区来说，这是和平的一年，尽管她确保了他们的敌人不会耍花招。 她的同伴们发誓说这样做有好处: 有了新的发明和武器，她的消息来源表明，一些较弱的“白银”——那些疯狂地冲上战场，希望死亡的傻瓜——已经恢复过来，并开始为未来的战斗做准备，而不是渴望一个毫无意义的牺牲。

她顺着教堂长凳上黑色的木板走去，这些木板经过几十年的使用已经磨得很光滑了。 建造这座教堂并不是为了让人惊奇，只是把简单的白色涂在粗糙的石头上。 那是肥胖星期二的前一个星期一，教堂里甚至连牧师都没有，很可能是在警告尽可能多的人远离狂欢，专注于更神圣的事情。

在其他地方，有节日摊位和吊坠，明亮的彩带和人群，舞蹈和表演者。 光、热和疯狂。 但是在这里，远离了耀眼的午后阳光，有凉爽的黑暗和简单的安静的建筑在休息。

她呼吸着凉爽的空气，呼出一年中的紧张气氛。 在她的周围，世界一年又一年地旋转，不断变化，充满挑战，但此时此刻，她可以站立不动，平衡终于来到她身边。

露西尔

明亮的光线进入了小教堂，她转过身来，已经知道她会看见谁。 一年过去了，他的声音永远不会离开她的脑海，他的身影永远可以被辨认出来，即使是在敞开的门外耀眼的阳光下。

"柯伦妮破坏了休战协议"

就这样，那个精心平衡的球体从她身下滑落。

\-----------------------------

"发生了什么事?"

午后到傍晚时分，即使在西班牙烈日的照耀下，这条小巷也显得格外阴暗。 但即使是人眼也能看到血迹从石墙上滴下来，汇集在水沟里。

在成为“白银”之前，露西尔从来没有考虑过一个人的身体可以容纳多少血液。 但是现在她冷静地观察着这些污点是如何溅到五米以上的地方，并且很容易地告诉她，这个男人在被移除心脏之前到底去过哪里。 他的同伴的位置也同样明显，从飞溅的血迹中看出一个形体，慢慢地消失在血滴和血块中。

露西尔往后退了几步，把裙子撩起来，免得弄脏了。

她转向庞泰洛。

"怎么样?"

他叹了口气。

"柯伦碧错过了最后一局。 其他人开始担心起来，派我去找她。 她在这里。" 他朝小巷的尽头点点头。 "还有那个。"

尸体的残缺程度比露西尔见过的大多数人都要轻。 这个女自动傀儡只是简单地撕开了这个年轻人的胸膛，把尸体扔了出去。 西班牙的酷热已经发挥了作用，他的身体肿胀起来，从每个洞口渗出污物，使整个巷子发臭，弄脏了他的白色长袍。

她已经看到了她所需要的一切。 即使没有半裸的身体和撕裂的布料，发生了什么是显而易见的。

牧师应该选择一个更好的征服。 事实上，一个白痴毁掉了一年的精心工作，一切又恢复了正常。

"她现在在哪儿?"

"大篷车。 从那里她将回到午夜马戏团。"

"我明白了。 我们应该——"

但是她被一声喊叫和奔跑的脚打断了。 血终于流到了街上，警察的哨子已经吹响了。

他们走了一会儿，庞泰洛再次抓住她的腰，把他们俩带到屋顶上。

他们的手腕又轻弹了一下，把他们带到了半个街区以外的地方，然后进入了拥挤的街道。 两人看上去都不像是看到了谋杀案。 不过话又说回来，与他们过去三十年的所见所为相比，一具尸体算不了什么。

"这对休战有什么影响?" 他问道，眼睛蒙着，人群在他们周围流动。

她打量着他的脸。 "我得和我的同伴商量一下。 三小时后在燕子酒吧见。 他们也会有问题要问你。"

这是一个简单的命令，他转身离开，几乎准备退回到人群中，当她问。

"她受伤了吗?"

他停顿了一下，脸在光线下看不清楚，或许是因为他已经不再假装了。

"我不知道。"

\--------------------

"我们为什么要允许休战继续下去?" 阿尔伯特 · 安斯沃思问道，用拳头捶着桌子。

露西尔对这种声音没有退缩，尽管争论的声音越来越大。

"因为自动傀儡只杀了一个人。 如果一年前发生类似的事情，整个城市都会死去。"

"啧。" 让 · 布托转了转眼珠。 "只有一个人死了并不重要——我们商定的规则被打破了。 我们容忍这场闹剧已经有这么长时间了，但我们怎么能相信他们会继续下去呢?"

"这种情况是... ... 特殊的。" 露西尔说。

"求你了。 那个自动机女人冷血地谋杀了一个男人。" 这是约翰 · 韦伯写的。

埃拉 · 冈萨拉斯把自己的手拍在桌子上。 "她是在自卫!"

"她打扮成吉普赛人。 她还能指望什么?"

"怎么——"年轻的女人结结巴巴地说。 "你怎么能这么说呢?"

安斯沃思说:"他们选择像人类一样生活。 他们为什么会对结果感到惊讶呢?"

"后果?" 冈萨拉斯嘶嘶地说，钉子咬进了桌子。 "她差点被强奸。"

"仿佛这样一个词可以用来形容像她这样的人似的。" 布托咕哝道。

"每个女人都有权利——"

"她不是女人。" 露西尔大声说出来，让其他人都安静了下来。 当他们转向她时，她继续说道。 "庞泰洛就是这么说的。 他已经指示她返回午夜马戏团，在那里她将接受修理，而不是继续参加休战。"

"修理?" 韦伯大声说道。 "一个人能做什么来损坏一个自动傀儡呢?"

"我相信她的衣服被扯破了，脸板被刮伤了。"

"哈。" 安斯沃思嗤之以鼻。 "这就足以让这个可怜的小傀儡精神错乱了吗?"

"我同意。" 韦伯说。 "吉普赛人可以轻易地协助进行这种简单的维修。"

"也许是身体上的问题。" 露西尔边说边用手指敲着桌子。 她和贡萨拉斯看了一眼。 这位年轻女士的反应令人怀疑地接近于对自动傀儡的同情，但这并没有让她的话变得不那么真实。 "但伤疤也可能出现在头脑中。"

"好像他们... ..."

"她在努力学习爱情。" 帕特丽夏 · 奥康纳打断了她。 其他人几乎要为她说话，但露西尔示意他们停下来，并示意女孩继续。 她被派去监视吉普赛营地，其他人则跟踪城里的自动傀儡。 "旅行者的女孩们为此取笑她。"

布托做了一个充分的手势。 ""怎么样？ 她学会了，不是吗?"

"那不是爱。" 冈萨拉斯嘶嘶地说。

"差不多。" 他回答说，而安斯沃思补充说:"对于自动傀儡来说，这已经足够好了。"

"安静。" 他们都照做了，露西尔发现自己正用手指按着眉毛，头因为周围的情绪而怦怦直跳。 "这就解释了为什么她一开始会跟着牧师走。 如果她的脸被抓伤了，他很可能先攻击了她。"

"那又怎样?"

"所以她是在自卫。 她之所以离开，是因为她的世界观已经支离破碎。"

"这有点过了。 就因为一次小小的打斗?"

她瞪了安斯沃思一眼，陷入了沉默。

奥康纳大声说道。 "露西尔夫人说得对。 柯伦妮不是人类。 她没有理由像人类女性那样恐惧。 有没有可能是这种情况的其他原因使她烦恼呢?"

"这个女孩说得对。"

坐在桌子旁边的人猛地一动，除了露西尔，其他人都伸手去拿武器。

她想知道庞泰洛什么时候会出现。 看到别人对他的突然出现做出她经常做出的反应是令人欣慰的。

"你。" 安斯沃思咆哮着，上了膛，伸出胳膊保护奥康纳。

庞泰洛耸了耸肩。 在这期间的几个小时里，他又重新露出了笑容，尽管这笑容比几个月前更加讽刺了。 他扫了一眼桌子周围，轮流向每个“白银”点头，然后站到露西尔身后，一只手放在她身后的椅子上。

对其他人来说，这看起来像是一种威胁。 对露西尔来说，他正把自己置身于她的剑的轻松终极警探总动员之中。 恐吓弱者，同时安抚桌上最强大的成员。 也许他对人性了解得太多了。

她转向他，挥手示意其他人离开。 "庞泰洛. 我还在想你什么时候会到呢。"

"我从没离开过。 我一直在偷听你们的争吵。" 他咧嘴一笑，所有的冷嘲热讽都回到了他的脸上。 她对此感到惊讶，这表明先锋号在过去的一年里发生了巨大的变化。

"你现在还说话?" 韦伯的声音充满了虚张声势，连他握剑的手都在颤抖。

庞泰洛冷笑道。 "你们中的一个终于说了些有用的东西。"

眼睛转向奥康纳，女孩吱吱地叫了起来。 "我?"

自动傀儡点点头。

"所以... 所以柯伦妮不害怕?"

"哈!" 他笑了，但露西尔感觉到椅子的木头在她身后吱吱作响，他的手握紧了。 "不，女孩。 不要害怕。 也许是失望吧。 但她的问题得到了回答。 她没有必要再玩这些游戏了。"

"那么休战... ..."贡萨拉斯问道。

""哦，暂时是这样。 正如露西尔所说，柯伦妮又回到了午夜马戏团。 博士和阿尔莱奇已经就位。 只有你决定停战，他们才会行动。 他们还有很多东西要学。"

"你呢?" 露西尔问道。

他的笑容摇摇晃晃，但是她对椅子的紧握却放松了。

"我... ..。 . 还没有决定

"除非我们知道你们的动机，否则我们不能谈论继续休战。"

"它们一如既往。 为了理解人性，所以我们最好服侍圣母。"

骗子。 她想。

"我们给了你们一年时间。 你学到了什么?"

"我... ..。 。」

他停了下来。 露西尔想了一会儿，为什么他没有回答。

然后她听到一声枪响，被远处的声音掩盖了，接着是一片寂静。

一秒钟后，他就不见了。

从这个距离看，枪声可能是焰火。 也许另一个“白银”没有意识到发生了什么，这是可以原谅的。

但是她已经开始行动了，把那些傻瓜留在了后面，仍然张大着嘴，认为任何东西都可以被挽救，忘记了一切是如何随着一个声音而改变的。

软弱，她想。 缓慢。 世界在不到一年的时间里一直处于平衡状态，他们已经忘记了。 忘记了战争的浪潮，当第一个浪峰降临时，波浪的重量。

忘记了杀戮打击的瞬间，现实崩溃时的沉默。

她在到达之前就闻到了烟味，当她转过最后一个拐角发现人群时，熟悉的火葬灰的气味扑面而来。 太晚了。

商队已经着火了。 尸体散落在地上，但警察离开了，允许狂欢者对遗体做他们想做的事情。 现在已经没有必要了。 所有这些都不会被载入史册，也不会被记录在官方的警方记录中。

围捕并屠杀。 吉普赛人没有机会了。 没有审判。 毫不留情。 只有烟和柴堆，还有城里人对罪行的报复，没有一个人能理解。

她发现庞泰洛站在屋顶上，一动不动地看着火焰。 所有的表情都从他脸上消失了。 即使有观众在场，他也懒得假装。

露西尔看了一会儿火焰。 她对柴堆比对自动傀儡更熟悉。 毕竟，在午夜马戏团之后落后的“白银”已经建立了许多年。 她应该为自动机实现目标而感到高兴。 但她没有。

他说。

"库拉尼说，人类很难杀死它。"

她闭上眼睛，想知道对于他所看到的一切，她能给出什么解释。 相反，她只说了一个词。

"是的。"

他看着火焰看了更长时间。 这些动物并没有被屠杀，但是有一些小小的尸体和其他的一起被扔到了柴堆上。

"鹤首说，没有人会伤害孩子。"

"是的。"

他的一只手被甩了出去，紧贴着遮挡他们视线的墙。 石头和灰泥都被他的手指捏碎，在石头上留下了深深的凿痕。

"皮埃尔说他们以前见过这一切

"是的。"

他们当然这么做了。 他们是吉普赛人。 甚至这也不是什么新鲜事。 幸存者会像往常一样逃跑，并警告其他人离远点。 他们在城镇之间迁徙，不在任何地方停留超过一周，以确保这样的事情不会发生。 会有蓝眼睛的孩子，来自像柯伦妮这样的经历。 在这里，像庞泰洛这样的人会被绞死，每个人都会认为正义得到了伸张。

在火焰的噼啪声下，露西尔能听到庞泰洛胸膛里的齿轮在旋转，即使他一动不动地呆呆地站在那里，寻找平衡——在这样一个世界里，这样的事情是常态。

下面传来一阵狂笑。他重新开始自己活动，转身离开火焰，朝她走去。

"这... 这很好笑吗?"

她会撒谎。 她可以全盘否认。 但是，下面响起了欢呼声和更多的笑声，听起来和观看演出的人群没有什么不同。 笑声和暴力，像地心引力一样无情地联系在一起。

白金早就知道这一点。 他把暴力和残忍融入自己的自动傀儡的内心，让它们在世界上实现他的复仇。

但是直到这一刻，他们才明白。 他们按照命令行事，用自然灾害般的愤怒摧毁他们遇到的所有东西，同样也不理解。 他们享受流血，因为他们是被一个疯子制造的，这个疯子设计他们来嘲笑别人的痛苦。 认为人类没有什么不同的想法彻底动摇了他们。

难怪柯伦碧事件爆发了。 怪不得庞泰洛摇了摇头。

她保持沉默，他终于回过头来，强迫自己看着。 再一次，她被引诱去感受快乐和他的经历，对他脑海中的理解感到高兴，笑得就像自动傀儡经历了她三十年前经历的同样的恐怖。

相反，她感到一片空白，就像她经常看到大屠杀一样，压抑使一切都变得空虚平静，即使她站在大漩涡中。

她能说出的最残忍的话就是一个简单的问题。

"这就是你的答案吗?"

他闭上了眼睛。

"是的。"

\-------------------------------------------

休战结束了。 只有德托勒留了下来，和伦敦的人类生活在一起，安全地生活在许多科学家和医生中间，他们发现他的理论很吸引人，并乐于资助他的研究，不管这理论多么荒谬。

阿尔莱奇在肥胖星期二之后的那个晚上从巴黎歌剧院消失了，留下两个死去的“白银”和一个发现自己的缪斯女神失踪后跳到火车前面的作曲家。

柯伦妮在午夜马戏团的下一场演出中扮演马戏团领班。 也许令人惊讶的是，没有任何迹象表明她报复了任何一类人，而是以同样的漠视摧毁了他们所有人，她脸上挂着疯狂的笑容，眼中流露出一个又一个城镇沦陷时的快乐。

关于 庞泰洛，什么都没有。 但是，五年之后，自动傀儡开始出现，它们几乎是人类的完美复制品，偶尔戴上死者的面具，似乎只是为了渗透和破坏世界的结构而创造的... ..。

露西尔毫不怀疑，谁该受责备。


	3. 插曲

“我不明白。”  
庞泰洛眨了眨眼，记忆从他的脑海中消失，现实重新回到他的身边。“什么意思? ”  
阿紫花摇了摇头，香烟在过滤嘴上烧了很久，但仍然夹在手指间。“那么多？ 这就是你对性感兴趣的原因？ 这似乎是一个完全相反的理由! ”  
庞泰洛的额头皱了起来。 “这对人类来说显然很重要。 但这不符合我们的理论。 因此，它也必须得到研究。”  
“是的，但是露西尔怎么了？ 她为什么会被牵扯进来? ”  
庞泰洛停顿了一下，然后怒气冲冲地说。 “我忘了。 你是个杀手，不是演员。 在任何故事中，你都必须从介绍主要参与者开始。”  
阿紫花笑了。 “对。 她很重要。但是，你上的那个女人就不重要了? ” 他咯咯地笑了起来。 “你做了什么？造了个女朋友？ 无意冒犯，但是，我无法想象，一个机器人想要什么样的外遇。”  
“ ... 你真的看不到明显的东西吗? ”  
“你得说清楚一点，伙计。”  
“ ... ... 如果我告诉你接下来发生了什么，也许会有帮助。”


	4. 第二部分-理解疯狂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当露西尔试图理解那个来追求她女儿的令人不安的年轻男子时，先锋队员们试图理解人类的性行为，并取得了预期的成功。

现实卷土重来。 “白银”和午夜马戏团打了起来。后者大多忽略了他们的敌人，把马戏团带到更广阔的地方，向他们的女主人展示了一个超越欧洲的世界。  
“白银”的队伍逐渐扩大，包括了非洲人和印度人，然后又包括了中国人和美国人。 又过了十年，他们的敌人几乎没有什么变化，而“白银”人却更加努力地适应并与时俱进。  
人类社会中只剩下一个拓荒者，那就是德托勒。他已成为伦敦皇家科学学会的成员，并因其创造性的方法而受到科学界的热烈欢迎。 虽然他从未凭借自己的力量开辟新天地，但他有一种本能，能够将他人的作品推向合乎逻辑的结论。 他是手术室和工作室的骨干，为推动心理学和颅相学的新领域做出了巨大贡献。  
在阅读汀恩·麦斯特的报告时，露西尔感到莫名其妙的安慰，因为德托勒轻松地接受了自动机应该是什么样子的观念，用他的每一个新研究和论文进一步推进这个怪异的东西。 他表演活体解剖以吸引观众，并为某些基于头骨形状和意志薄弱的人种的固有劣势辩护。 当然，机器人德托勒会这么想，并鼓励其他人类进行他们自己可怕的实验，同时为制度的残酷埋下种子。  
但是，她的一部分思绪不禁回到了庞泰洛和柯伦妮与吉普赛人共舞的记忆中，想知道为什么同一只手创造出来的生物会表达出与其同胞如此不同的观点。  
午夜马戏团的裂痕？ 不，很明显，其他人仍然经常与德托勒联系，而且在他的作品中偶尔提到他证明他很清楚马戏团的旅行，并且赞同他们的行动。 不，他在做其他的计划——先锋队已经找到了一些方法来理解为什么人类随意地把他们的一些数字当作垃圾，并且决定为了他们自己的目的而利用它。  
这不是一个令人愉快的想法，但更糟糕的是，德托勒的工作影响了“白银”。他们中的许多人发现它很有用。 这种想法使露西尔感到厌恶。 但是科学家们吃光了机器人的论文，每次梅斯特从伦敦带回新的报告时，他都会被扑向。

随着岁月的流逝，露西尔发现自己越来越不喜欢这个男孩。 除了他渴望从杀害她全家的拓荒者那里了解一切可能的情况之外，没有什么真正的原因。 但是关于他的一些事……  
从一开始他就与众不同，当他来到这里的时候，他的眼睛看起来对他年轻的身体来说太老了，他掌握了木偶戏，而她自己的女儿却落在后面，热切和热情达到了近乎极端的程度，即使他的同龄人努力保持他们对复仇的关注。  
而且，就好像他感觉到了她的怀疑，他奉承她，不断地给她补充，尽一切可能花时间在她和安吉丽娜身边。 但是他的话经常带有讽刺意味，他似乎认为她不会注意到，他所有的鼓励都集中在她作为家庭主妇或母亲的技能上，而不是她作为一个战士或将军的能力上。  
如果他和露西尔是同一代 “白银” 人的话，她会想知道一个女人的地位是否已经过时了。 相反，他是在“白银”长大的，就在她女儿旁边。 他把她放进的那个盒子毫无意义。  
他还厚颜无耻地称赞她对安吉丽娜的培养。 就好像她自己没有注意到女孩做出的牺牲：她把“柔石”放在自己的身体里，一次又一次的手术来保证它的安全。 露西尔没有权利得到母亲的头衔，任何认为她得到了母亲的头衔的人都是被“白银”思想扭曲得太厉害了。  
她避开那个男孩是有原因的。 她那一代的其他人都很喜欢他，热切地接受他的所有建议。 甚至她也同意有些是好的： 把玛丽耐特的部件贴上近乎真实的假肢，这些设计是从缴获的自动机器人那里偷来的，这是一个非常明智的举动。 在这次突破之后，一些“白银”返回了前线，并要求在可以使用时进行更广泛的修改。 如果这就是他从德托勒那里学到的东西，那么也许这会带来一些好处。  
但是……  
他的表情，在他没有向她或另一个“白银”求爱的时候，有一种东西使她想起了她看《拓荒者》的时候。 在不被注意的情况下，机器人会放弃他们人性化的借口，面孔变得空白，身体变得非人的速度和力量。 她毫不怀疑，汀恩·麦斯特会高兴地从机器人那里偷走任何他能偷到的技能，但她总是回过头来看他眼中的茫然。  
但是露西尔在其他地方也看到了，每次他专注于手术，或者在安静的时候没有注意到其他人的注视。  
当他暗示他想娶安吉丽娜时，一切都明朗了。  
这么久以来，他一直在谈论她是如何抚养这个女孩的，这给他留下了多么深刻的印象。 每个母亲都应该这样做，确保这样一个可爱的、顺从的孩子。 安吉丽娜在她的指导下长得多么漂亮啊。  
每个男人都想要这样一个温顺的女人做新娘。  
在那之前，她对女儿所做的一切从来没有被完全理解。 露西尔知道她对安吉丽娜做了可怕的事情，但是当时她接受了。 她从来没有想到，随着女孩的老去，她还会继续伤害她。  
但是当迪恩谈到她所有的成就时，就好像她有一个安静、顺从的女儿，她从来不和母亲说话，而且可以像一个木偶一样轻易地被指挥…… 这个想法几乎让“白银”崩溃了。  
露西尔总是有一种盛气凌人的性格。 当她还是个孩子的时候，她曾发誓绝不让自己的孩子遭受饥饿和绝望，她母亲的家庭经历了这一切。 她绝不会出卖自己的孩子，绝不会让他们挨饿，也不会在他们之间做出选择。 她嫁给了一个好男人，就是为了确保这一点，她开始迫使他不仅仅是一个农夫的儿子，她自己的野心是由她小时候看到的姑姑被杀时的恐怖所滋养的。  
但是，午夜马戏团夺走了她的丈夫和儿子，她把自己最大的力量用在了女儿身上，首先想到的是自己的血液是一种工具，而不是她的孩子。  
现在，一个带着虚假笑容的男孩想要她把女儿变成的漂亮木偶。  
她不能让这种事情发生。 而且，虽然她的心碎了，甚至当她考虑它，一个计划开始形成。 这是一个让安吉丽娜摆脱自身污点影响，并给予她自由飞行的方法。  
唯一需要做的就是再也不要见到她的小女儿。  
*  
“我有德托勒的最新报告。”  
柯伦妮和庞泰洛从他们的桌子上抬起头来。 阿尔莱奇刚刚回来，打扮成一个真正的英国人，戴着一副假眼镜，一双不相称的眼睛。  
他不穿吟游诗人的制服看起来很奇怪，但是每次他们冒险出去卧底时，其他两个人也是如此。 现在，这样的事情发生得更频繁了，因为马戏团把影响力扩展到了他们能够到达的每一个国家，而那些隐藏的机器人也像其他机器人一样需要修理。  
同样，午夜马戏团的将军们在他们的“办公室”里也不足为奇——这是一个位于马戏团内部深处的巨大仓库，被简单地分割成四个部分，主要办公桌摆放在中央，而他们自己的私人工作站和实验性设计则分散在他们的象限中。  
庞泰洛把眼镜从脸上拿下来，用手擦了擦眼睛。 与阿尔莱奇的书不同，它们是真实的——他需要它们看到一些小细节，比如在他面前摊开的报告上的小字母，或者阅读在他那一区的半图书馆里堆放的书籍。

作为最早设计出视力的人之一，他的眼睛比其他先锋队员的眼睛有更多的缺陷，而且他阅读时间太长，即使戴上眼镜，眼睛也会过热。  
“德托勒还在宠爱那个被他收养的“白银”家的孩子吗？ ”  
阿尔莱奇看了一眼手里的书，然后点了点头。 “汀恩·梅斯特（Dean Meistre）。是的。 显然，‘白银’和午夜马戏团一样，渴望创造出更好的机械身体。”  
“我以为，他们把长生不老看成是一种负担？ ” 柯伦妮问道，她把自己的工作放在一边。 她一直在调整马戏团使用的一些乐器，以便更有效地驱散 ZONPHA。 她的书桌上到处都是螺栓和工具，就像庞泰洛的书桌上到处都是文件一样。  
“显然，他们中的一些人想以我们的方式与我们作战，而不是他们的方式。”  
庞泰洛哼了一声。 他们的设计缺陷迫使他们赶上对手的速度是令人沮丧的，但什么也没有做，只是有利于“白银”。 让人类因为愚蠢或傲慢而放弃自己的一切优势吧。  
“他给你什么东西要交给我了吗？ ”柯伦妮问道。  
阿尔莱奇点点头，递过来一封信。 虽然机器人乐于采用人类提出的任何新技术，但他们对电报的使用仅限于电话线可能到达的地方。 不幸的是，撒哈拉沙漠的中部并不是放置电线杆最隐蔽的地方。 或者说是铁路线。 因此，他们被限制在信件，手工交付，当不与其他代理人当面沟通时。  
柯伦妮很快地读了这封信，然后靠在椅背上，皱着眉头若有所思。“这根本说不通。”  
“什么不是？ ” 阿尔莱奇问道，走过来从她的肩膀上看过去。他这样站着，一只手放在桌子上，俯身看着柯伦妮所指出的东西，庞泰洛被他们在一起的样子震惊了。 这两个人是一对，骗子和他的情妇，他们的一切都是基于他们在喜剧艺术中的角色。  
但是，这两个角色之间所谓的火花，驱使他们打破规则和传统走到一起，根本没有把两个机器人联系起来。 随着 Commedie 的过时，角色被降级到潘趣和朱迪秀和英国潘托斯，他们没有必要扮演这个角色，所以他们没有这么做。  
设计上的错误。 如果他们中的任何一个做得正确的话，他们是否已经成功地找到了能让女主人笑的东西呢？  
柯伦妮抬起头，示意庞泰洛和她一起。 至少，他很高兴自己不需要去适应这个角色。 没有必要假装柯伦妮的父亲或阿尔莱奇的敌人，因为他们都是在同一时间建造的。 让多特适应他的角色，庞泰洛很高兴把这个角色留在身后。  
“现代医学，”柯伦妮宣称，“表明，人类男性必须限制他们的精子排放，以免削弱自己。 科学和道德都认为那些浪费液体的人是堕落者。然而，鉴于我的同事们的行动，我不得不对这种说法提出质疑。”  
“你一直在研究它们的繁殖行为吗？ ”  
柯伦妮点点头，继续读下去。“研究表明，男性人类贪婪的性欲在上流社会肯定会受到压抑，而女性作为首当其冲的抚养孩子的负担，以及较为普遍的头脑，几乎没有这种欲望。”  
阿尔莱奇哼了一声。 毫无疑问，当柯伦妮经历了人类最糟糕的癖性时，他也发现自己处于人类试图强加欲望于他的境地。 根据他的经验，人类的两性在追求浪漫伴侣时都有着相同的胃口，这是一件相当麻烦的事情。  
“至于普遍的社会共识，人们一致认为，为了男人和家庭，妇女必须忍受。男人必须抑制自己的冲动，直到他们找到一个自愿的——或者至少是适当的温顺的——出口。 妻子服从，丈夫支配，这在社会世界中也是如此…… ”她把报纸放下。“这是胡说八道。 在这个物种中，究竟有什么可能的诱因使它们成为雌性呢？ ”  
“它们是有机物。 由他们的生物学驱动。” 阿尔莱奇提出。 “它们可能会在周围挂上漂亮的字眼，但如果它们的器官要求某些行为，它们就会跟随。”  
“但这个体系是不可持续的！ 每个男人都不可能有一个妻子，同时也去嫖妓，强迫弱势女性接受自己。 他们的人口将很快超过食物供应! ”  
“也许这就是他们如此热爱暴力的原因。暴力可以平衡一切。”  
“再次强调，作为一个物种，这是不可持续的。 错误可能导致物种灭绝。”  
“不一定。 杀死更多的男性比女性，人口将——”  
“你忘了一件事。” 庞泰洛打断了他的话，用手指在掉落的书页上敲击。  
阿尔莱奇和柯伦妮停止了争吵。  
他解释说：“他们可能只是错了。”  
另外两个自动傀儡考虑了一下，然后点了点头。 这当然看起来是更有可能的结果。 在人类社会中，没有什么事情像书上写的那样简单。 毕竟，这就是幽默所依赖的。  
但是，柯伦妮撅起了嘴。 “但这让我们又回到了起点。 人类的性行为毫无意义，我们无法理解它。”  
阿尔莱奇耸耸肩。 “这有什么关系？ 关于人类的一切都毫无意义。”  
“因为…… 因为感觉好像我们可以理解这一点，其它一切都会水到渠成。”  
“但我们无法感受到驱使人类做这些奇怪事情的冲动。”  
“我对此并不确定。” 庞泰洛说着，还在敲着那页纸。  
“ …… 解释。”他们都说。  
他叹了口气。 他不喜欢回忆那些打破休战的经历，并提出了这个不可能的问题。 他也不喜欢提醒柯伦妮这件事。 然而——  
“柯伦妮。 当你描述发生在你身上的事情时，你说神父对生育、结婚、甚至是寻欢作乐都没有兴趣。”  
女傀儡回想起来，一条线在她的嘴角生长，她做了个鬼脸。 “没错。 他更感兴趣的是证明我是多么‘软弱’和‘可悲’。”  
“这让你有什么感觉？ ”  
“生气。 他竟敢表现得比我——一个傀儡的先锋——还高人一等。 那个傻瓜愿意和我打一架来证明这一点，对我和他自己都是。” 柯伦妮的眼睛在回忆中闪闪发光，空气中弥漫着她收集到的 ZONPHA 灰尘。  
“我不明白这些有什么重要的。” 阿尔莱奇一边说，一边用手拨弄着他手臂上的仪表，好像一想到有人这样对待先驱者就会感到不舒服似的。  
“这很重要，因为尽管我们无法感受到驱使他们愚蠢行为的性欲，但我们可以接受并给予控制。 这难道不是德托勒和柯伦妮所描述的核心吗？ ”  
另外两个沉默着，想着。  
柯伦妮最后说： “人类是…… 脆弱的。 脆弱。 性交的行为更是如此。 他们放弃了所有的保护措施。”  
阿尔莱奇点点头。 “它们的生殖器官非常敏感。 一个人可以通过伤害一个人类男性立即使其丧失能力。”  
“所以…… ”庞泰洛解释说，“她们的性别可能不是武力和屈服的问题，而是脆弱性的交换。”  
“你认为我们也可以这样做吗？ ”科伦拜思考着。  
“那你打算怎么做呢？ ”阿尔莱奇问。  
庞泰洛用手摸了摸胡子，“我有几个主意。”  
*  
“ …… 再给我解释一遍。”阿尔莱奇要求道。  
他坐在仓库他那边的一张工作台上，脱掉衬衫和帽子，胳膊搁在膝盖上。  
“我们可能没有性冲动，但我们可以暴露自己的弱点。 你要故意这么做。” 庞泰洛一边解释着，一边迅速地坐在一把椅子上做着笔记。  
阿尔莱奇用手捋了捋自己的头发，试图想出一个让自己不舒服的理由。“为什么你们俩都做不到呢？ ”  
“因为这是庞泰洛的主意，也因为我有偏见。” 柯伦妮很容易解释。  
“还因为我们都有这样或那样的经历。” 庞泰洛补充道，谨慎地没有详细说明。 “你能描述一下你的情绪状态吗？ ”  
阿尔莱奇叹了口气。 “紧张。 不确定。 还有一种想要回我的衬衫的愿望。”  
柯伦妮昂起了头。“ …… 因为你觉得羞耻？ ”  
“因为我喜欢我的衬衫。”  
“嗯……” 她把他推回到桌子上。当他强迫他的身体放松时，他的齿轮接地了。 以前没有一个先锋队员做过这样的事。  
当然，这并不完全正确。 他们都经过了维护。 无论是从他们的女主人身上，还是通过自我修复，修复都是机器人生活中不可或缺的一部分。 但是，无缘无故地模仿他的行为，暴露他身体最深处的部分……  
“我想，你是对的。” 他说，并指示庞泰洛发表声明。 “这种感觉…… 令人害怕。”  
“那么，它起作用了。”柯伦妮说。  
“你想停下来吗？ ” 庞泰洛一边问，一边用钢笔在书页上敲打着断奏的节奏。  
阿尔莱奇摇了摇头。  
“很好，柯伦妮？ ”  
她向前探了探身子，按了按阿利奇诺胸前的通路板。 在这四个人中，他的胸板是最复杂的，因为从胸板上喷出的消防水管必须通过胸板单独反馈回去。 这也是最重的一个，为了保护他的内部构件，隔热板有一英寸厚。 这些螺栓很重，需要的力气比一个人能够轻易地用来放松的力气还要大。  
柯伦妮迅速做了这件事，指示他在她这样做的时候不要移动，尽管他自己可以做得更快。  
“你的情绪状态？ ”庞泰洛喊道。  
“花了这么长时间，我有点恼火。” 他诚实地回答。 “但还是很紧张。”  
“现在呢？ ”  
柯伦妮吃完了，把盘子放在一边。 她低下头，眼睛甚至没有看阿尔莱奇的脸，显然被他的内心活动迷住了，尽管她以前肯定见过他处于这种状态。  
“ …… 只是紧张。被这样看着很不舒服。”  
“为什么？ ”  
他考虑了一下。  
柯伦妮小心翼翼地让她的表情保持不变。尽管她很可能已经记住了每个齿轮的移动方式，把它们分门别类，用在自己的仆人身上。  
“因为我不知道她接下来会做什么，而且她可能会做一些极大地伤害我的事情。 没有迹象表明她不会做这些事情。”  
纸上有笔划的痕迹，阿尔莱奇又一次颤抖起来，这时柯伦妮又回到了中性的表情。 他们以前都这样做过。 现在唯一的区别是他是有意识的，完全集中在感觉上。 没有道理，这样的事情会使经验更糟糕。  
他知道接下来会发生什么。 他们事先复习了这个实验，走过这些步骤是为了尽可能地模仿人类的经历。  
柯伦妮伸出手，小心翼翼地清理着双手，准备进入他的身体，即使他自己的齿轮在旋转和咔哒作响。 她的行为没有恶意，只是超然的好奇心。 但还是……  
“停下。”  
她的手停住了，就在火焰罐的上方。 五十年来，她从来没有听到过他这么虚弱的声音。  
她的手指抽搐了一下，他退缩了。  
“别说了。 求你了。” 他的声音是绝望的，他颤抖在她伸出的手下，眼睛大大地注视着她的一举一动，随着时间的推移，内部开始蒸汽。  
庞泰洛抓住她的手，把它拉了过来。就在这时，阿尔莱奇在桌子上打了个寒战。 当她把他的胸牌还给他时，他们都沉默了，当他转过身去把胸牌拴回去时，他什么也没说。  
庞泰洛默默地把他的衬衫也递了过来，只是在他恢复正常之后才开口说话。  
“如果你能解释…… ”  
“我不相信你。” 这些话很快就到了他的嘴边，所有的动作都消失了。 对方沉默下来，他进一步解释道： “那一刻，我满脑子想的都是这个。 你们任何一个都可以杀了我。 这个想法太可怕了。 我所有的工作都未完成。 让我们的女主人失望。 我还没有演奏的音乐。 当我想到柯伦妮可以做些什么的时候，我想到了这一切。 这是…… 令人恐惧的。”  
“嗯，你会再做一次吗？ ”  
阿尔莱奇打了个哆嗦。 “没有。 从来没有。 任何人都不能被赋予这样的权力。 甚至是你。”  
柯伦妮小心翼翼地把一只手放在他的肩膀上。 他没有退缩，她靠了过来。 “对我来说也是一样。 我并不害怕，因为它只是一个人，但仅仅是想到它就令人毛骨悚然。 如此信任一个人…… ”  
“我们不适合做这种事。” 阿尔莱奇表示同意。 “如果人类渴望这种弱点，难怪他们是疯子。”  
“嗯。” 他们都看了一眼庞泰洛，他已经放下了他的钢笔。 “你呢，柯伦妮？ ”  
她的额头皱了起来，仿佛在模仿一种困惑的表情。“你是什么意思？ ”  
“你也参与了，你感觉怎么样？ ”  
她眨了眨眼睛，低头看了看自己的手。 “看到他的内部机能正常运转，很有意思。 但，除此之外，我什么也感觉不到。 我没有意识到，我自己的情绪是重要的。”  
“为什么不呢？ 人类需要两个人参与亲密行为。”  
“我只是…… 实验的一部分。 我没有感受到德托勒描述的那种‘统治的快乐’。 我只是在履行我的职责。”  
“有意思。” 庞泰洛用笔轻轻地敲了敲嘴唇。 “这与我的经历完全不符。”  
其他两个机器人都困惑地看着他。  
“ …… 解释一下。”阿尔莱奇说。  
庞泰洛向后靠在椅子上。 “当我们和罗马在一起的时候，我有机会……‘超越权力’并不是一个恰当的词。 我操纵了局势，以至于，最简单的解决办法就是让‘白银’相信我。”  
柯伦妮的混乱被澄清了。 “哦！ 当你让露西尔和你跳舞的时候。”  
阿尔莱奇扬起眉毛，“你做了什么？ ”  
“哦，他一直在打扰‘白银’，为他们对我们的所作所为报仇…… ”她停顿了一下，当她试图描述她和旅行队之间的关系时，她的脸色变得一片空白。   
阿尔莱奇一直不明白，为什么她和庞泰洛会为他们的死感到如此烦恼。   
她选择了“ …… ‘同伴’。 我记得他在说什么。 露西尔看起来很像圣母，所以当她微笑的时候，就好像那是她的微笑。”  
庞泰洛点点头。 “没错。 但在那之前，为了表演魔术，她不得不让我抱着她。 当然，如果她愿意的话，她是可以离开的，但是…… ”  
“ …… 她信任你那么久。”阿尔莱奇猜测。  
“是的。 从某种程度上来说，这很可怕。 对于一个如此强大的人来说，放手，哪怕只是片刻。 我可能会伤害她，就像柯伦妮可能会伤害你一样，但这会违背我们更伟大的目标。 所以我反而觉得……有责任。 我得保证她的安全。 成功地做到这一点是值得的。”  
“这么说…… 你很享受她对你的信任？ ” 柯伦妮考虑到。 “人类社会在很大程度上依赖于这种信任。 这是……不合逻辑的。”  
“也许吧。 但是，人类的大脑并不具备计算任何特定行为的真正好处的能力。 他们天生自私，却从自己所受到的约束中获益。 如果没有信任，它们就无法正常运转。”  
“这仍然不能解释你为什么会成为它的牺牲品。”阿尔莱奇说。  
庞泰洛点了点头。 “你说得对。 还需要进行更多的实验。”  
柯伦妮笑了。 “那么你是怎么建议的呢？ 你唯一可以试验的生物想要杀了你。”  
“我想知道…… ”  
柯伦妮当然是对的。 然而，正如庞泰洛所考虑的那样，这个想法似乎几乎不可能。 如果那个女人有理由这么做……


End file.
